Sesshomaru, Great An Terrible Now Loving Father!
by fasttalkingdragon
Summary: Sesshomaru secretly loves Rin and dosn't know she is pregnant with his baby. When he finds out, is he going to stand for Jaken's downgrading toward their baby? Find out and read!
1. Sesshomaru's True Fealings

Sesshomaru, Great And Terrible.  
NowLoving Father!

"Rin has been acting quite weirdly lately." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched a now 21 year old plump Rin giggle wile picking daisies. His thoughts broke to a shrill little annoying voice. "Rin! You stupid mortal woman. Pay attention when I am talking to you. I am stronger and wiser than you so you better listen!" Jaken angrily screamed at Rin. Sesshomaru got up from his shady tree and started to walk toward the angered screaming demon toad when Rin clutched her belly and gently fell to her side and started to wine in pain. Sesshomaru's eyes got wide, and then turned red. "Jaken, what did you do to her. If she dies…" Sesshomaru angrily warned. Jaken looked back to see the scary face that his lord was staring down upon him.

Jaken was so scared he fell over himself accidentally landing on Rin making her scream louder. Sesshomaru ran to her and grabbed her gently into his arms and saw that she was a bit bloody in the low front private area and something was making her under where bulge a bit. He took off her under where and discovered Rin was having a baby. The tip of the baby's head was out of her. Sesshomaru when even more wide eyed. He did his best to calm her down to get her to breath right and to ask her a question or two. "How did you get pregnant? Why didn't you tell me this before so I could be more prepared?" Sesshomaru squeaked when he asked. Rin, still sweating and with a bit of pain in her face forced a smile to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, the baby I am bringing into the world is ours. You're the father." Rin weakly in a sort of push said. Sesshomaru went pale then made a face like he was thinking, finally about twelve minutes later a smile appeared on the non emotional face of Sesshomaru. Rin then smiled too ash she continued to push.

Jaken couldn't believe his toad demon ears. Jaken screamed. "L-L-Lord Sesshomaru! How could you let a mortal woman give birth to your first? You know what this means? Your father to the one thing you truly despise… HALF BREAD MUTT!" Jaken finished ranting with a steamy red face. Sesshomaru's next reaction was the scariest and the last that Jaken will ever see. Sesshomaru's eye's turned red then he transformed to his great dog demon form and roared ravenously. "You will not call my child a half bread mutt nor will you live to regret it. None who call my children that or do something to hurt them in anyway will live to see another day, I swear it! Jaken, It's time to meet your maker!" Sesshomaru angrily slobbering roared at Jaken as he took a bite and ate Jaken up. After that, Sesshomaru changed back then went back to aid Rin.

NOTE: That's it for now. I hoped you liked it. Please type a review!


	2. Sesshomaru's Twin Daughters

Sesshomaru, Great And Terrible, Now Loving Father

Story: Sesshomaru's twin daughters

Rin finally gave birth to Sesshomaru's child on the night of a half moon.  
After much pain, two separate cries could be heard. Sesshomaru was beaming with pride.  
Rin gave birth to twins. Two precious little girls. The first Sesshomaru daubed the name Velvit. She had deep brown eyes.  
Silver hair with black streaks going down here and there in the silvery hair.  
She had dog ears like her uncle Inuyasha only her ears where black instead of silver.  
She also had a crescent moon shape on her four-head. Her moon was a lavender color, similar to her father's moon color.

The second girl had her father's ears only that they where a bit fluffy.  
Her hair was completely silver. She had violet colored eyes, similar to her father's.  
Her crescent moon shape had a bit of a star shape in the moon.  
Her moon color was an orangesh color. Sesshomaru dubbed the little girl the name Aurora. Sesshomaru held Rin's head gently in his lap wile he wached her sleep and their babies drink from her.  
This was a very proud moment for Sesshomaru. All was well till a crash in the wood there where in made Sesshomaru jump to his feat and strike a fighting pose,  
usable hand ready to draw Tokigin. The commotion awoke Rin when her head hit the ground a little hard. That motion from Rin made the babies drop off her breast and they started to cry. Rin sat up slowly and gently picking up the girls and trying to calm them. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and at that exact time, a fast moving guy in a white baboon costume darted tward Rin and grabed one of their girls.  
Sesshomaru tried in vain to slay him. It was Naraku! Naraku whent to fast tward Rin and Sesshomaru didn't want to risk herting Rin or the new bourns.  
When Sesshomaru realized what Naraku had done.  
He chased off after him. Rin was left alone with Aurora.  
Rin shook with fear, rocking the child she still had. Rin was hoping that Sesshomaru would rescue Velvit. Will Sesshomaru be able to save Velvit in time? If Sesshomaru gets there a bit too late will he be able to revive Velvit? When Sesshomaru dose catch up to Naraku, will Naraku finaly be deafeated? All this and more may be answered if you stick around for the next exiting story of (Sesshomari, Grate And Terrible, Now Loving Father).

Note: Please type a review! I hoped you liked this story. 


	3. Here comes Inuyasha

Sesshomaru, Great And Terrible, Now Loving Father

Story: Here come Inuyasha

Inuyasha, Kagome, Timpera (Daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha. Eldest by three years), Inugosho (Son of Kagome and Inuyasha. Is a birth twin to Kagasha. Elsest of the twins by five minuts), and Kagasha where all having a family outing, just playing frizby, swimming, or something. When their attenchion was cought by mornful crys that was comming from somewhere close by. Inugosho was the first one to notice the noise. "Hay, you guys. Hold everything for just a minut. I hear something strange." Inugosho yelled to every one. They all stopped for a bit. "Now I hear it. What is that?" asked Timpera. Inuyasha gose from a standing pose to a sitting dog pose. Inuyasha sniffs the air, then he growls. Everyone gets there attenchion on Inuyasha. "Father? What is it? What do you smell?" Tempera asked.

Inuyasha gets back to a standing pose and draws his Tetsighga. "Sesshomaru... Blood... A human and child... I'm not to sure what's going on, but I'm not going to stick around here to find out later I could have saved someone from that darned Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said in an angered voice. With out saying another word, Inuyasha dashes off into the wood tward the mornful crying. "Inuyasha! Whait! What about us being a team? Not only a team, a family team?" Kagome yelled out to Inuyasha already after he enter the wood. The three children just sat there looking confused. Then they all turned to Kagome and ran up to her. "Mother! Mother! We must follow father." All children screamed to Kagome wile almost pulling her down. Kagome slowly smiled at her and Inuyasha's children. "Your right. You may not know who Sesshomaru is nor do I have the time to explain. But I'll tell you one thing. Usily when Sesshomaru is involved in anything. It usily means trouble. Now, let's go help your father do whatever he has to do." Kagome finished saying. Kagome then grabbed her bow and her arrows and ran off into the woods in the direction Inuyasha was going. The children smiled a bit befor they followed not much later than Kagome went into the woods.

What's going to happen now? Is Inuyasha going to fight Sesshomaru if he finds him? What will Inuyasha's reaction be if he finds out that Sesshomaru got with a human after all he said about hating them? Will Kagome, Inuyasha, and children help in some way in what's going on with the situation about Rin and Sesshomaru's kidnapped daughter? You may find out all this and more if you just keep reading (Sesshomaru, Great And Terrible, Now Loving Father)! See you next time!

Note: Please type a review! I hoped you liked this story. 


	4. Stupidity Is Bliss

Sesshomaru, Great And Terrible, Now Loving Father 

Story: Stupidity Is Bliss

Rin was unaware that Inuyasha and family where heading her way. Rin had only finished singing her sad tune to Aurora that she had fell asleep to, when a tree crashed only inches in frount of her making a loud sound witch awoke and scared Aurora and she started to cry. Rin was also scared, but was on guard prepared to protect Aurora any way she could. When the leafs stoped fallin and Rin could see, Inuyasha was standing on the tippy top of the fallen tree sniffing Rin and Aurora.

Rin haden't seen Inuyasha for a long wile and for a second thougt he was a fearosus tiger demon.  
Rin grabbed a nearby fist sized rock and started to pound Inuyasha in the head with it. "Go away you nasty tiger demon!" Rin cryed finally smashing the rock the seventh time she hit him. When she looked up at Inuyasha in fear that the so called tiger demon would eat her and Aurora up, she finally realized she was hitting a fimiler face. "Inu-ya-sha?, Oh, I'm so sorry!!" Rin said as she began to cry again. Inuyasha, with a big lump on his head, was about to stangle Rin but stoped at the sight of her tears. "Hey, girl, don't cry. It's okay, I'm used to being hit for no reason. My wife dose it to me all the time."Inuyasha pleaded with Rin, not rembering he'd smelt or seen her before.

"Rin?! Inuyasha what did you do to Rin?"Kagome yelled at Inuyasha finally comming onto the fallen tree. Inuyasha looked back in horor at Kagome. "What I did, she hit me with a rock untill it smashed, don't punish me."Inuyasha said in a worried voice hoping not to hear the word "SIT."  
Kagome dropped her bow and arrows as she ran over to Rin pushing Inuyasha out of the way. "Inuyasha, don't you relize who this is?" Kagome said a bit in anger. Inuyasha just sat there almost on his back, but being held up by his arms, looking at Kagome in fear. Kagome just ignored Inuyasha's stupidity and went on to Rin to try and find out what's rong. "Rin, what did Inuyasha do to you?" Kagome said as she put her right hand on Rin's left cheek gently.

Rin looked up slowly into Kagome's face. When Rin's eyes met Kagome's, Kagome found that Rin was holding a baby. Kagome was stunned. "Rin, you had a baby? How long ago? Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome just shot out one question after another. As Kagome asked the questions, only then did Inuyasha realize who the girl was. Inuyasha's eyes whent wider and wider as he began to put the puzzle togeather. Inuyasha then put an evil looking face on when he finally relized that the baby that Rin held can only be fathered by Sesshomaru. As he began to stand up, Inuyasha started to laugh evily. Rin and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. Rin felt a bit scared at his evil laughter, Kagome figured he finally got the picture. Kagome only got anoyed by the interuption. "Sit boy.."Kagome wisperd so she wouldn't scare the baby. Inuyasha's thudd and scream "Outch!" found his and Kagome's children's ears and helped them find the path to whare their parents where and where on their way to find them again.

Will they help with Sesshomaru's quest to save the first born of the twins? What will Kagome, let alone Inuyasha's reaction be when they find out Rin had twins intead of just one? Will Kagome and Inuyasha's children get there in time to help or will their parents have already left to help if that is what they diside to do? You may only find out if you read the next exiting story of (Sesshomaru, Great And Terrible, Now Loving Father)! See you then!

NOTE: Please type a review! I hoped you liked this story. (THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATED UNLESS SOME KIND OF REVIEW IS TYPED ON MY POK'EMON COLOSSEUM EPISODES! IT CAN BE A BAD OR GOOD REVIEW, JUST REVEIW IT IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF THIS STORY!)


	5. Naraku's deceit and Tempera's Memory

STORY: Naraku's deceit and Tempera's Memory

"Huh?" the children of Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. "Timpera!" Kagasha shouted, "Mom must be mad at dad for some reason." Timpera nodded to Kagasha. "That is a good thing for now, it just help us find their trail again." Kagasha said with a kind of smirk. A sudden shift in the wind brings a new smell to their nose. Inugosho looks up after feeling a twig hit his head lightly. Inugosho shouts to the others. "Hey look up there! See? Who or what is that?" Inugosho shouted almost falling all over himself. The other two look up and see some weird creature with a white baboon costume on floating down to them. "Gerrrrrr!" Timpera growls violently. "I don't know who you are but your smell seems familiar. I'm not shore why, but I don't like the way you smell." Timpera finished saying slightly drawing a twin bladed sward from her fire rat sash she wears around her waste.

"Young lass, you need not to draw you sward. I mean you no harm. I'm an old friend of your mother and father, and I was sent here to get you and take you to my castle for some training wile their handling their current mission." Naraku said as kind hearted as he could. Timpera puts the sward back and looks up at him. "If you are friend, speak your name and our parents so that we are shore you mean us no harm." Timpera says demandingly. Naraku smiles at them. "Your pretty wise to ask strangers their names and ask them to say your parent's names as well. Who knows, you might run into somebody with dark intentions." Naraku says in such a way it helps put all the children's guard down. Timpera looks at her brother and sister calmly then turns her attention back on the weirdly clothed demon. "Yes, you seem ok. I still wish you to speak your name and our parents." Timpera says in a more calm voice. Naraku kept his smile and floated to the ground for a land look at the children. "Has you parents ever spoke of a demon called Naraku?" Naraku asked in a way it sounded not pointing him Naraku incase the children where told of Naraku's evil past.

Timpera was about to say no when a flash of memories came threw her head all at once. Timpera fell to her knees and held her head down in her hands kind of pulling on her hair. She remembered a little boy that seemed about a year younger than her. This memory took place two years before Inugosho and Kagasha where born. The boy looked more of a dog than her own father. He had a black color fur surrounding most of him. His Legs looked of dog and paw pads to match. His arms where a little fuzzy but was the most human fetcher on him. The boy even had a tail. Unlike her, Inugosho, or Kagasha, the boy in her memory had a tail. Then a few words found Timpera's lips. "Lost brother, Yosho. Naraku... Aaaaaaa! Noooo!" Timpera cried out. Then Timpera started to cry uncontrollably. Naraku started to fade from their sights as they where distracted by Timpera's cries. "Darn that kid. She was young when I took and killed her brother who was only two and a half month's of age. If she can remember that, she can remember the face or cloaked one who was Naraku. I will return to take them some other day. For now, I have other things to take care of." Naraku said taking little Velvit out from underneath his cloak and smiling at the sleeping child evilly.

Will Timpera put the baboon cloaked one with the name Naraku? Yosho?! A lost brother?! Boy this is getting deep. Maybe Inuyasha and Kagome have more into details about Yosho. Blood may boil in the next chapter when Inuyasha and Kagome find Naraku could've took off with Timpera and the others. Who knows? You'll know, if you stick with me for the next chapter of Sesshomaru, Great And Terrible, Now Loving Father!

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! I would like some more for my Pok'emon story. If you tell me it's bad, that's ok. I need to know so I can take it off. I don't want to leave a story on fan fiction that's not being read. If you need an other chapter for it to judge it better, just say so in the review. Just review it please!

PS. I hoped you liked this chapter of Sesshomaru, Great And Terrible, Now Loving Father! Review it and don't say it's too short. My chapter's are short because this is suspense! I want you to review it anyway you want, just tell me what you think. 


	6. Death Of Brother, Yosho

STORY: The Death Of Lost Brother, Yosho 

Inuyasha suddenly stood up and drew Tetseiga. Kagome and Rin looked at him curiously. "What's up Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
Inuyasha growled ferociously. "I smell Naraku and Timpera is screaming in the distance. Let's hurry before he makes off with our children as well!" Inuyasha finished saying as he dashed off tward Timpera and the others. Kagome looked at Rin with concern. "Sorry, I must go!" Kagome said grabbing her stuff up again and running after Inuyasha. Inuyasha entered the clearing where their kids where and saw Timpera on her knees holding her head kind of pulling her hair and crying loudly.  
"Timpera!!!!" Inuyasha shouted with worry as he rushed to her side.

Kagasha and Inugosho ran over to him. "Dad!" They said in unison. Inuyasha looked at them with a stern look. "Tell me!  
What happened to your sister?" Inuyasha said with a little growl in his voice. They stopped just short of running into him and looked up at him. "I'm not sure what's wrong with her. We can't get her to stop shouting long enough to answer us." Inugosho said with a little look of worry. "Yeah, it happened around the time that weird friend of your and mom's that is dressed in a white baboon costume for some reason." Kagasha said kind of jumping up and down. Kagome entered the seen and almost got ran over by Inuyasha running off screaming Naraku's name in hatred. Kagome fell on her butt because of the wind created by Inuyasha's jumping over her in a hurry. "MOM!" Inugosho and Kagasha said in unison as they ran up to her. Kagome got up and looked at them as they ran up to her. Kagome then saw Timpera on her knees crying like crazy. Kagome runs past the other two and goes over to Timpera. Kagasha and Inugosho go over to where Kagome and Timpera are just to stand-by incase they are needed.

"Timpera! Hey, please... Stop crying. Tell me what happened?" Kagome asked to Timpera. With the voice of her mom, she breaks from her crying and hugs onto her mom with tears flowing threw her eyes. "Oh mom, Yosho... That horrible beast killed Yosho"  
Timpera said threw many tears. Kagome suddenly had a look of fear and sorrow in her eyes. "Yosho?" Inugosho and Kagasha asked in unison. Kagome held Timpera closer and stared to cry softly as she looked into the faces of the other two kids. "It hurts to tell this story, but it's about time you two knew... You both had an older brother..."Kagome starts... Inugosho and Kagasha look at their mom with surprise. "An older brother?" Inugosho asked. Kagasha and Inugosho sat down close to tear mother. "What happened to him? Why isn't he here, now, with us?" Kagasha asked. Kagome rubbed gently on Tempera's head as She settled herself down to prepare herself for the harsh memory of a story. "It's a good thing you are sitting down. Because this is real hard to swallow. Even more so for your father..." Kagome said in great depression.

"Timpera was 1 year and 4 and a half months old when this happened. Yosho was just a baby of 3 months and 3 weeks of age, a tragic age to lose one's life. Your father was acting very peculiar. He seemed to have something on his mind because every time I looked at him, he'd bolt off, leaving me clueless to his business. Around noon, when I had just got Yosho to take a nap and had just got Timpera asleep in my arms, your father busted in shouting "We're going on a picnic!" Timpera and Yosho woke up crying thanks to him.  
"Inuyasha!!!!" I said in furry... Your father backed up against the wall and I was about to say the word when I smelled something good. Your father cooked and prepared for a picnic... I was afraid he was going to burn us up so I went to check the fire place.  
I was surprised, your father actually did everything right and didn't almost kill us for once. Well after I calmed Timpera and Yosho down. We went on a picnic. All was going very well... Then Naraku showed up... Your father and I shore enough fought with him and we seemed to be winning. But little did we know, his minion known as Kanna snuck off with Yosho. She may have made off with Timpera too, that's when I turned to check on Timpera and Yosho and saw her about to take Timpera. I shot Kanna with a arrow, she wasn't paying attention to us, and that led to her down fall... Kanna died. Then I noticed Yosho was missing. I rushed over to where Timpera was, picked her up, and looked franticly for Yosho. I yelled to Inuyasha that Yosho was missing... Your father jumped on Naraku at that moment. "What did you do with my son? You tell me and I may be swift with your death." Your father threatened. Naraku just laughed evilly. He knocked Your father off and pulled Yosho out of his costume and transphormed his mouth to look like a dragon's.  
Naraku threw Yosho into the air and caught him in his dragon like jaws and chewed him up... As he chewed on him.  
(Kagome shacked and started to cry hard.) Bits and pieces of Yosho where flying every where. Your father furiously, leapt up and slashed at Naraku's form. But with no luck... Naraku made his escape. It was a real sad day... Even though Timpera was real little, she even felt the sorrow of Yosho's loss." Kagome finished gulping hard, grabbing the other two kids and holding them closely. They all cried for the past loss of Yosho.

NOTE: WOW! Naraku is real evil! Not only has Naraku Killed Inuyasha and kagome's child... Naraku now has one of Sesshomaru and Rin's daughters. Will Naraku do the same thing to Velvit or will Sesshomaru get to him before he can get his chance? What if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha meet up? Will they forget their petty defenses or actually work together without an augment? Them, NOT ARGUE... YEAH RIGHT!  
You'll just have to see and stick with me for the next chapter of Sesshomaru, Great And Terrible Now Loving Father!

PS. Please write a review... Don't worry about my Pokémon story, but if you didn't mind... If you like the Banana Phone song.  
Check out the first video I ever made. In you review, tell me what you think of it... Go to my profile for the link! I hope you like it!


	7. To Arms!

Meanwhile... Sesshomaru has gathered lots of ground when he stops at a cliff and stairs off into the distance. He glancese to his side. "Ja... Mmmm" He says with a sudden stop as he remembers that he killed Jaken. He then thinks some to himself.  
"Jaken disurved to die, but I need someone back to watch Rin. But who?" He whisles into the air. Soon Au-un, a demon horse/dragon creacher with two heads appears.  
Au-un floats on a cloud in front of Sesshomaru. "Au-un! I need you to find Rin and stay with her. You must protect her and the little baby she is carring for at the moment with your life." Sesshomaru says to Au-un. Au-un nods and rushes off to find Rin and the child of witch Sesshomaru spoke of. When Au-un dissapears,  
Sesshomaru then looks back out to the horizen from the cliff. "I must get to him soon!"  
Sesshomaru thinks to himself then jumps and flys off on his cloud. As Sesshomaru dissapears into the distance, Inuyasha appears at the cliff huffing and puffing out of breath. "Naraku! You will pay! You won't get away this time! I swear!" Inuyasha shouts to the horizen. Inuyasha then Jumps off the cliff and lands on a side of a hill and he runs along the side of it. Back at the clearing with Timpera, Kagasha, Inugosho, and their mom Kagome stopped crying. "We should go after this Naraku guy!" Says Inugosho with a growl. "Yeah, we can't let him do anymore harm to anyone! We must stop him at once!" Kagasha agrees. Kagome looks at them. "No! I will help your father defeat him! All of you need to stay back at the village where it is safe!" Kagome replys.  
"No mother!" Timpera says as she stands. "Kagasha and Inugosho are right! We must fight! All of us! Naraku is strong! It's better with a big team!" Timpera finises. Kagome just looks at Timpera with surprise.

NOTES: What's this? Timpera is wanting to fight Naraku? Dose she have her father's stuberness or boneheadedness or what? Find out what will happen next! I can't wait to read replys from all those who waited this long for this update! See you next time on Sesshomaru, Great An Terrible Now Loving Father! 


End file.
